Date Night
by popalot
Summary: Frank wants to take Nancy out on a date, but Joe has other plans. This is just a fun compilation of stories. I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew. (Formally know as First Date)
1. First Date

**I decided to try to write a one-shot on Frank and Nancy's first date. Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Frank and Nancy walked into the Diner. They were shown to a table. They looked over the menus. Frank glanced at Nancy and their eyes met.

"Um, see anything you like?" _smooth Hardy._

"I was kinda liking the look of the BLT." Nancy said with a smile.

"Sounds gre…" He was interrupted by a hard smack on his back.

"What a surprise running into you guys here." Joe said with a winsome smile.

"What are you doing here?" Frank growled. Joe sat in one of the vacant chairs.

"I'm eating." He replied as he looked at the menu. "What are you eating?"

"Knuckle sandwiches." Frank growled.

"Hm." Joe said looking in the menu. "I don't see that on the menu." He looked over the menu and winked at Nancy. The waitress came

"Are these on separate tabs?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No." they said at the same time. The waitress looked between the two guys

"He's paying." Joe said with a smile. "I'll have whatever they're having."

"We're having the Ultimate BLT." The waitress quickly wrote down their orders and left. She came back with their food and check. They ate in silence, paid for their food and left. They walked back to the Hardy's house and sat in the living room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" He asked after ten minutes. Frank and Nancy shot him a pointed look.

"What? I like to talk." He looked from the silent anger in Frank's face to Nancy's pleading look. "Oh." He said as he got up. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if it's still there. If upstairs isn't upstairs that means it's downstairs so I'll come back downstairs to find upstairs." He then bolted out the door and upstairs.

"Well tonight was interesting." Nancy stated.

"Yeah." Frank said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Joe's not all bad." Nancy said with a smile.

"He's such a kid." Frank replied as Joe peaked into the room.

"You're on a date and all you can do is talk about your younger more handsome brother?" He then leaned on the door jam. "Can't you think of anything better to talk about?"

"We could…" Frank said as he stood up. Nancy walked over to Frank and laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her.

"I need to go." She headed toward the door. Joe took off upstairs again.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked as he walked her to her car.

"I promised dad I'd be home by ten."

"Ok."

"See you later, Hardy."

"See you, Drew. Please call me when you get home." Frank said as he closed her door. He stood in the driveway and watched her drive off. He then went inside, locked the doors, turned out all the light, set the alarm and went upstairs.

"Joseph Mark Hardy!" Frank shouted as he slammed his brother's door open, Joe was lying on his bed pretending to read a book.

"So," He said with an angelic look on his face "How was your date?"

* * *

 **You decide Joe's fate** **Hope Y'all enjoyed this one shot.**


	2. Second Date

**Hi! I decided to write some more "Dates" for Nancy and Frank. How y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's been six months since their first date.**

Frank stood outside Nancy's front door. He was picking her up to take her on their second date. Joe had teased Frank about that, but when you're an investigator and dedicate your time to the agency and work on cases, things come up.

"Hi, Frank." Nancy said as she opened the door. She wore a navy blue, mid-calf sun dress. Frank just stared. He remembered his manners and smiled.

"You look great."

"Thanks." She took his offered arm as he escorted her to his car.

"So how was your last case?" They asked at the same time as they drove down the road. They shared a laugh.

"You first." Frank said.

"It seemed like it lasted forever." Nancy began. "I'm just glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home, too." Frank sent her a smile.

"How about you?"

"Oh, you know, the normal 'Hardy boys on a mystery' deal." Frank chuckled. "Nothing goes as planned."

"I know what you mean." Nancy sighed as she leaned back into the seat. "It seems like forever since out first date."

"I know."

"Where is Joe?" Nancy asked sitting up the chair.

"He and dad are going over some files."

"You think he's going to just stay there?"

"Dad promised to keep his eyes on him so he doesn't mess up this date."

"Good." Nancy looked out her window. "Don't get me wrong, I love Joe and all, but…" She let the sentence hang.

"I know." They rode in silence till they came to the docks.

"What are we doing here? " Nancy looked around.

"I thought we could take a boat ride and just talk." Frank said sheepishly. "I picked us up a picnic dinner." Frank looked at Nancy as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We can do…"

"No." Nancy cut in. "This is perfect."

"Really?"

"Really." Nancy stepped out of the car before Frank could protest anymore.. Frank grabbed the basket from the back seat and led her to his boat, _The Flatfoot._ Nancy gasped when she saw the boat.

"You like her?" Frank asked with pride.

"She is gorgeous." The boat was a medium sized luxury boat with half of the boat covered with a canvas top. "Where did you get her from?"

"I bought her with some saving I had saved from working with the agency. Also the guy cut the price since I just saved his business." Frank led Nancy up to the deck. "It has a nice kitchen, a small dining room, a set of bunk beds, and a bathroom down below." He said as he led her to the door that would lead them below

"This is amazing!" Nancy gushed. She looked around the ornately decorated room. "I can't believe this. This would have cost you a small fortune."

"Not too bad." Frank said with a smile. He motioned for Nancy to follow him bad up the stairs. They walked hand in hand to the control room. Frank started her up and they headed down the river. After an hour they stopped on a little island and ate dinner and talked some more.

"This is really nice, Frank." Nancy said as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Frank flushed red.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Frank looked at his watch. "We'd better be heading back before it gets too dark."

"Ok." Nancy gathered what was left from their dinner and headed for the boat.

"Hey, guys!" Came a familiar voice. Nancy looked up to see Joe leaning on the starboard side of the boat. "Any food left for me?" Nancy looked from Joe to Frank and back again.

"Joe!" Frank growled. "What are you doing here?" He quickly made his way up the plank with Nancy right behind him.

"Well." Joe look at Frank with an angelic face. "I was afraid I wouldn't get fed at home. So I thought I'd join you." He took the basket from Nancy and began to eat what they had left.

"What happened to dad?" Frank asked

"Well, mom got sick and he had to del with her since Aunt Gertrude is out."

"Great." Frank stomped to the control room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Joe asked as he bit into a biscuit.

"You ask him." Nancy said as she went to the control room. Joe watched as she stood beside Frank and tried to talk to him.

"I don't know how he even found us." Frank complained.

"Well, we just need to…" Nancy began

"Make the best of a bad situation." Frank finished. He smiled at her. "It's a Hardy thing, I guess."

"What?"

"Nothing going as planned." They shared a laugh then rode in silence till they got back to the docks. Frank tied up the boat while Joe and Nancy made their way to the car.

"Where's your car?" Frank asked.

"I didn't drive it."

"Then how did…"

"I rode in with you."

"You what?" Nancy and Frank asked at the same time.

"I rode in the trunk." Joe said with a shrug. "Then while you were down below I stowed onboard and then hid in the bunk beds."

"Fine. Then you can ride in the…" Frank began.

"That would be mean, big brother." Joe pretended to pout.

"He can ride in the back seat." Nancy said sweetly.

"Yeah!" Joe said with a leap. "The lady has spoken and I am saved."

"Get in the car." Frank said pointedly. They rode in silence till they got to Nancy's house.

"Well, It's been a slice of life, Nanc." Joe said as he got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Frank demanded.

"Getting my bike from the bushed and going home."

"What?" Nancy looked around and saw a red motorcycle by the side of the house.

"Joe." Frank growled.

"Be careful, Nancy. I think my brother may b part bear." Frank and Joe walked Nancy to her door.

"Bye. Frank." She looked at Frank and smiled.

"Can I have a kiss like what you gave Frank?" Joe said in a serious voice.

"I didn't…" Nancy felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"You gave him a kiss when you were on the island."

"Joe." Frank said as he grabbed Joe's shirt collar. "Bye, Nancy. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Joe." Nancy said with a wave. She then closed her door. Joe tried to twist out of the hold his brother had on him.

"Please, Frank." Joe pleaded. "Don't hurt me." Frank didn't answer. He let go of his brother when they got to Joe's bike.

"I'll see you when we get home." Frank said. Joe looked at his brother and saw the silent anger there.

"Can't you just hit me and get it over with?"

"No." Frank said as he spun around and made for his car. When they got home Fenton and Laura were sitting on the couch when the boys came in.

"Please, just hit me." Joe pleaded. Frank closed the door. And walked into the living room with Joe on his heels. "You'll feel a lot better."

"Good night, Mom." Frank said as he leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Night, Dad." He then headed upstairs. They heard his bedroom door lock.

"Joseph Mark Hardy! What did you do?" Laura demanded as she stood from where she had been sitting. Fenton quietly left the room.

"Well, I…" Joe began.

* * *

 **Once again... Joe's fate is up to you... ;) Hope you liked this chapter. Let everyone know what you think happened to him, just review :)**

 **Have a great Day.**


	3. Third Date

**Hi everyone! Here's a third date for ya. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nancy could hardly believe that she and Frank were actually going on their third date. It has only been one month since their last date and they had seen each other almost everyday since then. Nancy giggled as she looked in the mirror.

"Someone sure sounds happy." Carson said as he peaked in the open door.

"I can't believe Frank and I are actually dating."

"I can't believe your old enough to date." Carson sat on the bed and picked up an old picture of Him, Nancy's mom, and baby Nancy. "I seems like yesterday you were just learning to walk."

"Dad." Nancy sat on the bed beside her father. "No matter how old I get, I will always be your little girl." Her father pulled her into a fatherly hug.

"Frank is a good man." Carson said as they pulled out of the hug. "I will gladly give you over to his care when the time comes."

"Dad!" Nancy gasped. "This is only our third date."

"But, you have worked together for many years." Fenton stood and kissed Nancy on the head. "Frank is very good for you, and you for him. You add to each other what the other one is missing."

"Oh, Dad." Nancy smiled as she walked over to her dresser, her light blue dress swishing around her calves. They heard a knock on the door.

"I think that's your young man." Carson smiled as Nancy grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. She quickly opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Frank asked. Nancy turned and looked at her father. She then walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." She then returned to Frank, took his arm, and he led her to the car. Joe was sitting in the back seat. He waved at Nancy with a wide grin.

"Um, Frank?"

"We have a double date tonight." Frank groaned

"Who's his date?"

"Bess." Frank rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know they were dating."

"They're not." Frank said as he opened her door. She sat in the seat and Frank closed her door and came around and got in. He started the car.

"How did he get a date with Bess?" Nancy asked.

"The 'rents told me that I couldn't bother you this date." Joe said.

"So?"

"I told them that I had a date with Bess."

"Ok?"

"I told them we were going on a double date tonight. Frank's idea."

"Joe." Nancy growled.

"What?" Joe leaned up and tapped Frank on the shoulder. "Don't forget we need to pick up Bess."

"Mh-hm." Was Frank's only reply.

"What did you tell Bess?" Nancy asked.

"This is the good part." Frank muttered.

"I asked her if she wanted to double date with you guys tonight."

"And?" Nancy pressed.

"She said yes."

"There's something missing to this story." Nancy pressed

"Always the detective, Ms. Drew." Joe shot back.

"He told her that I asked him to ask her if she wanted to double date with us." Frank explained.

"Oh." Nancy said. They pulled up in front of Bess' house. She came jogging to the car and climbed in.

"Who is ready for a par-tay!?" She asked. Joe laughed as Frank shot Nancy a disgruntled look.

"I am so ready." Nancy replied with a little enthusiasm.

"Well. Let's go!" Bess and Joe shouted.

* * *

 **Hehehehe-eh... Joe :) got to love hime :) LOL Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Fourth Date

**Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Well, Here's the next chapter. Y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Frank was getting ready to go pick up Nancy. He hadn't seen her in two months since they both had been on cases. He took a deep breath as he tried to tie his tie. Again.

"Are you going out tonight?" Fenton asked as he entered Frank's room.

"Yes." Frank said with a huff. He jerked the tie off his neck and threw it into the closet.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Fenton asked as he sat in a chair by Frank's desk.

"Not really." Frank replied. Fenton watched as Frank walked over to the closet and picked up the tie he had just thrown in there and hang it on a hanger in his closet.

"Is it Nancy?" Fenton asked. He watched as his eldest son's muscles tightened.

"No. It's not Nancy." Frank said as he turned to his father. He walked over and sat in the chair by his Father. "It's Joe."

"Joe?" Fenton asked, shocked. "What about him?"

"I think he's worried about things changing between us." Frank began. "I know we have been a team since we were kids, we're closer than brothers, and we have done everything together, but I think it's time to branch out a little. To make my own choices." Frank rubbed his hand through his hair.

"And?"

"Well," Frank looked at the floor. "I really like Nancy, but Joe is at every date so we can't really talk about, well, " Frank felt the heat traveling up his neck. "the future."

"Are you sure that she's the one?" Fenton asked. Frank looked at his father.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Fenton saw the love radiating out of Frank's eyes. "She loves being a detective. She's supportive and fun. She doesn't try to be something she's not, and she doesn't try to force me to be stop being what I am."

"It doesn't hurt that she's pretty." Fenton threw in.

"That certainly doesn't hurt." Frank laughed. Then he sobered. "But its more than looks. We connect. We…" Frank paused.

"complete the circuit?" Fenton finished.

"Exactly."

"So are you planning…"

"On asking her?" Frank opened a drawer that was beside his father and pulled out a box. Fenton took the box and opened it. He looked at Frank then back at the ring.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I have been saving up for the perfect ring since our case in Egypt two years ago." Frank's face turned red. "When Joe and I were in England last year, I saw it and bought it."

"You've had it for that long?"

"Yes." Frank said as Fenton handed the box back to him and he put it back into the drawer.

"Well, good luck, son." Fenton said as he got up and headed for the door. "I hope everything works out good for you and her."

"Thanks, Dad." Frank looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go."

"Don't want to keep the girl waiting." Fenton said with a wink. Frank grabbed a light jacket, headed down the stairs, and out the door. Fenton watched as Frank got into his car and pulled away. "I remember those days well." He whispered. As he turned from the window he noticed a Joe on a motorcycle going after Frank. Fenton chuckled as he went to the kitchen.


	5. Fifth Date

**Hi guys! I deceided to have some fun with Joe in this one. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frank picked Nancy up at five. He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she climbed into the car.

"Your welcome, M'lady."

"So, where are we going?" Nancy asked when Frank got into the car.

"Somewhere I know Joe won't go." Frank replied with a smile. They had driven for twenty minutes when Frank pulled into a parking lot. "We're here." He said as he turned off the car. Nancy looked at the beautifully decorated building.

"Frank." She whispered as he helped her out of the car. "Is this…"

"Yes." Frank led her to the door. "le Pont des Coeurs." _The Bridge of Hearts._

"But this place is…"

"Perfect for our fifth date." Frank smiled as they walked into the building. "Hardy." He said to the host. The man nodded his head and led them to a table that overlooked the courtyard. Nancy gasped as she looked out the window at all he flowers that were in bloom and the lovely sunset sky.

"What makes you think Joe won't come here?" Nancy asked as she sat in the chair Frank held for her.

"He hates French cuisine."

"Would you like to start with an appetizer?" The Waiter asked. Frank and Nancy jumped at the voice.

"Yes. Please." Frank said. He looked at Nancy and smiled. "So… what do you picture yourself doing in twenty years?"

"I like to think I'd still be a detective." Nancy said thoughtfully then shrugged. "But you never know what life will throw at you." She looked at Frank. "What about you?"

"I'd like to think I'd still be a detective, also." Frank said as the waiter sat the appetizer on the table. "Only, I want to be more than a detective." He looked at Nancy and leaned closer. "I want to work for the network, but as a cover have my own agency."

"The Network?" Nancy gasped quietly. Frank nodded his head and leaned back. "I never would have guessed."

"But what about..." Frank paused and took a deep breath. "a family?"

"I would like to have one someday." Nancy said with a smile. "You?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded his head. "I would." They talked more about the future while they ate their appetizers and main course. When desserts came around a waiter came to the table.

"Vould shu an de lady lik'em some dezert." Frank and Nancy looked at the waiter. Frank leveled his eyes at the man.

"We would like the Fondant au Chocolat and a Tarte Tatin."

"Very vell, sir." The waiter walked off.

"I can't believe Joe is here." Frank laughed. Nancy covered a giggle with her hand.

"At least he wasn't here the whole time." Nancy said with a smile.

"Yeah." Frank watched as Joe brought the dessert to their table. Joe was wearing a uniform like the other waiters but he was sporting a fake mustache and goatee.

"Anyting else, sir?" Joe asked with a very bad French accent.

"No. This will be fine." Frank said with a smile.

"I vill be back vif your check." Joe said as he walked off. Frank and Nancy ate their dessert in silence.

"Here is your check." Joe said as he slid the bill to Frank. Frank looked at the bill and grinned.

" _Merci Monsieur. Et quand vous rentrez chez vous me rappelez de vous tuer._ " Frank said in French as he helped Nancy to her feet. Joe got a confused look on his face.

"Yes, sir." Joe said as he left. Frank and Nancy headed out to his car. As he opened the door for her she turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just for being you." She said as she got into the car. Frank smiled as he walked around to his door. When they go to Nancy's house he walked her to the door.

"Good night Nancy." He took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Good night, Frank." She opened the door and went inside. Fifteen minutes later, Frank was in his room laying on top of his bed. He heard Joe's bedroom door open.

"Frank?" Joe called tentively.

"What Joe?"

"How was your date?" Joe asked as he opened the door and leaned on the jam.

"Good." Frank looked at his brother and smiled. "But then, you already knew that."

"What?"

"The restaurant."

"You knew?"

"Joe." Frank said. "One, I'm your brother and would probably notice you in any disguise. And two, you accent was a Germany accent, not French."

"You don't seem mad?"

"No. because I know what I said to you in French is still bugging the living daylights out of you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Frank said with a smile. He got up and walked to the door. "Good night Joe." He closed the door.

"But, Frank?" Joe pleaded.

"You should have paid attention on French class."

"I did." Joe whined. "And you didn't even take French. You took Spanish."

"Yeah. You paid attention to the cute girl beside you." Frank said.

"But you didn't even take French. You took Spanish."

"Mom made me learn it in third grade."

"Frank!"

"Good night, Little brother." Frank laughed.

"Annoying big brothers." He heard Joe grumble. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

 **Here's what Frank said to Joe in French. "Thank you, sir. And when you get home remind me to kill you." I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
